million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Dreaming!
Dreaming! is the original song featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 01 Dreaming!, and is the first single released in THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS CD series. It was originally performed by Mirai Kasuga, Shizuka Mogami and Tsubasa Ibuki, later receiving other versions performed by 765 MILLIONSTARS separated into 5 units and eventually a 765 MILLIONSTARS version. The song is written by Erica Masaki, composed by Takafumi Satou and arranged by Arte Refact. Track List #Dreaming! #Welcome!! (765 MILLIONSTARS ver.) #Dreaming! (Off Vocal) #Welcome!! (Off Vocal) PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Dreaming! Atarashii mirai e Todoke ni ikou happiness!! (Yeah!!) Jump! Yokan ga shiteru Shine! Mitsuketaitte koe ga suru Flight! Sou, tobikondara Smile! Kitto mugen ni deau kara Kanjiteru My Heart Tokimeki no EERU Sou da yo ikou issho ni! Kanaeru tame ni yume wa matteru yo ne Dreaming! Atarashii mirai ga umareru Kono kanjou wa kanousei Kiramekeru yo ne... motto! Makiokosu yo... kandou! Todoke ni ikou Happiness!! Piece! Yuuki o kureru Sign! Shinkokyuu wa omajinai Fight! Kowakunai kara Smile! ADORIBU datte daijoubu Kuchizusamu Music Wasurenai SHIIN Dore dake miyou issho ni! Niji no sazameki yonde kureru yo ne Dreaming! Korekara no mirai mo sakasu yo Naite waratta SUTEEJI e Tsutaetai kara… motto! Utatteku yo… saikou! Egao ga tsunagu Happiness!! Saa dokomade ikou ka Onaji hohaba de ite kurete Honto ni "Thank you!" Kawaranai kimochi uketotte Kazarenai kedo afureteku... Sonna "Welcome!!" Dreaming! Tomaranai mirai e isogou Tsugi no SUTEPPU hajimaru yo Kinou yori mo ne... motto! Yumemiteku yo... Let's Go! Ima ga watashi-tachi no "yume" dakara Dreaming! Atarashii mirai ga umareru Kono shunkan wa kanousei Kiramekeru yo ne... motto! Makiokosu yo... kandou! Todoke ni iku yo (iku yoo!) Happiness!! |-| Kanji= Dreaming! 新しい未来へ 届けにいこう Happiness!! (Yeah!!) Jump！予感がしてる Shine！見つけたいって声がする Flight！そう、飛びこんだら Smile！きっと無限にであうから 感じてる My Heart トキメキのエール そうだよ　いこう　一緒に！ 叶えるために　夢は待ってるよね Dreaming! 新しい未来がうまれる この感情は可能性 キラめけるよね…もっと！ 巻きおこすよ…感動！ 届けにいこう Happiness!! Piece！勇気をくれる Sign！深呼吸はおまじない Fight！こわくないから Smile！アドリブだって大丈夫 口ずさむ Music 忘れないシーン どれだけ見よう　一緒に！ 虹のさざめき　呼んでくれるよね Dreaming! これからの未来も咲かすよ 泣いて笑ったステージへ 伝えたいから…もっと！ 歌ってくよ…最高！ 笑顔がつなぐ Happiness!! さあ　どこまでいこうか 同じ歩幅でいてくれて ホントに「Thank you!」 変わらない　気持ち受けとって 飾れないけど　あふれてく… そんな「Welcome!!」 Dreaming! とまらない未来へ急ごう 次のステップはじまるよ 昨日よりもね…もっと！ 夢見てくよ…Let's Go! 今が私たちの”夢”だから Dreaming! 新しい未来がうまれる この瞬間は可能性 キラめけるよね…もっと！ 巻きおこすよ…感動！ 届けにいくよ（いくよー！） Happiness!! |-| English= Dreaming! To a new future Let's deliver happiness!! (Yeah!!) Jump! I've got a premonition Shine! We wanna find that voice Flight! Yes, once we fly Smile! Then, these meetings will surely be endless Feeling in my heart Are these thrilling cheers That's right, let's go together! Dreams are waiting for us to make them come true, right? Dreaming! A new future is born These emotions are full of possibilities Sparkle... more! Create... excitement! Let's deliver happiness!! Piece! You give us courage Sign! A deep breath is our good luck charm Fight! Because we’re not scared Smile! Ad libs are still okay Humming music We'll never forget these scenes! How much we can see them together? The rainbow cheers are calling for us, right? Dreaming! The future from now on is blooming We'll cry and smile towards that stage Because we want to tell you... more! Singing... is the best! Connect smiles with happiness!! Now, how far can we go for? We're taking that same step "Thank you!", truly! To receive these unchanging feelings Although it's undecorated, it's overflowing... With these "Welcome!!"s Dreaming! Let's hurry up to the endless future The next step is starting More than... yesterday! Let's go... into a dream! Because now it’s our "dream" Dreaming! A new future is born These moments are full of possibilities Sparkle... more! Create... excitement! Let's deliver (let's deliver~!) Happiness! Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 01 Dreaming! (sung by: Mirai Kasuga, Shizuka Mogami, and Tsubasa Ibuki) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 01 Dreaming! (Off Vocal) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 02 (sung by: Haruka Amami, Mirai Kasuga, Reika Kitakami, Shiho Kitazawa, Julia, Yayoi Takatsuki, Megumi Tokoro, Yuriko Nanao, Anna Mochizuki, and Kana Yabuki) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 03 (sung by: Chihaya Kisaragi, Momoko Suou, Matsuri Tokugawa, Chizuru Nikaido, Yukiho Hagiwara, Serika Hakozaki, Konomi Baba, Mizuki Makabe, Miya Miyao, and Shizuka Mogami) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 04 (sung by: Ritsuko Akizuki, Tsubasa Ibuki, Emily Stewart, Hibiki Ganaha, Minako Satake, Karen Shinomiya, Sayoko Takayama, Tomoka Tenkubashi, Iku Nakatani, and Iori Minase) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 05 (sung by: Hinata Kinoshita, Takane Shijou, Fuka Toyokawa, Akane Nonohara, Ami Futami, Arisa Matsuda, Azusa Miura, Rio Momose, Nao Yokoyama, and Roco Handa) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 06 (sung by: Tamaki Ogami, Makoto Kikuchi, Umi Kousaka, Elena Shimabara, Kotoha Tanaka, Subaru Nagayoshi, Noriko Fukuda, Mami Futami, Miki Hoshii, and Ayumu Maihama) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 03 Vocal Edition (sung by: Julia) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION THE@TER GENERATION 01 Brand New Theater! (sung by：765 MILLIONSTARS) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 06 Fairy Stars (sung by: Megumi Tokoro) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! Blooming Clover 4 Original CD (sung by: Kana Yabuki, Serika Hakozaki, and Umi Kousaka) MR Remix ver. *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION RADIO! Theme Song "Turn-on Time!" (sung by: Mirai Kasuga, Shizuka Mogami, and Serika Hakozaki) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION RADIO! Theme Song "Turn-on Time!" (Off Vocal)